


О том, как Джон пять раз готовил что-то с горохом и об одном первом поцелуе

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Comfort, Cooking, Cooking is sexy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, JUST KISS ALREADY, John likes old school music, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sensual Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock likes to watch John cook, Sick Sherlock, food glorious food, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После того, как Джон приготовит пять обедов, во время которых он и Шерлок поймут, что их тянет друг к другу, они наконец-то впервые поцелуются.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times John Cooked Something with Peas and One First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461397) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



*****1*****

Зачем? Ради всего святого, зачем в морозильнике лежат десять упаковок замороженного горошка? Шерлок, должно быть, на неделе ходил в магазин, и горошек − это всё, с чем он оттуда вернулся?

Предчувствуя нехорошее, Джон закрыл дверцу морозильника и открыл холодильник, надеясь найти там что-то более аппетитное. Вялый пучок салата, ярко-жёлтый лимон и бутылка кетчупа. Упаковка яиц с истёкшим сроком годности. Кусок пармезана.

Закрыв дверцу, Джон опустил голову. Продолжая держаться за ручку холодильника, он глубоко вздохнул. 

− Шерлок, − позвал он, пытаясь не повысить голос. − Зачем нам столько гороха?

Шерлок оторвал взгляд от ноутбука; на его лице было написано раздражение. 

− Чтобы определить скорость разложения растительных веществ под определённым типом глиняной почвы... не бери в голову. Я не собираюсь делать это сейчас. − Шерлок махнул рукой. − Не волнуйся. На них была скидка... − Он снова повернулся к экрану.

Джон вздохнул. Дурацкий горох. Он начал рыться в шкафах. Консервная банка с бобами. Упаковка с бульонными овощными кубиками. Несвежее печенье. Рис. Рис арборио, если быть точным.

Ах, да. Теперь он вспомнил. Он купил рис, лимон и сыр неделю назад, намереваясь приготовить обед для нового регистратора в хирургии. Наслаждаясь выпивкой после работы, они несколько раз вместе пообедали. Джон пригласил её к себе на обед, думая, что Шерлока дома не будет.

Но Шерлок оказался дома. Это было ужасно. Шерлок был в ударе − грубый, резкий, оскорбляющий. Она ушла, прежде чем Джон успел откупорить бутылку белого вина, купленного по такому случаю.

Достав из холодильника бутылку, Джон воткнул штопор в пробку и выдернул её с громким хлопком.

Шерлок обернулся на звук, но Джон проигнорировал его, налив вина только для себя. Итак. Он сейчас сделает ризотто. С лимоном. И с чёртовым горохом.

Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном краем глаза; тот, порывшись в горшках и кастрюлях, в глубине шкафа нашёл ковшик, деревянную ложку и тёрку. Пока на плите нагревался бульон, Джон отмерил нужное количество риса и натёр цедру лимона в маленькую миску. Затем он разрезал лимон надвое. Ополоснув и высушив тёрку, он насыпал в маленькую миску замороженный горошек, оставив его на столе, чтобы тот оттаял.

Сделав глоток вина, Джон взял в руки свой телефон. Вскоре всё пространство кухни заполнила мелодия итальянской арии, несмотря на небольшой резонанс из-за слабого динамика телефона.

Джон вернулся к плите; он стоял на полу в старых чёрных носках. Положив кусочек масла в глубокую сковороду, он позволил ему растаять, а затем высыпал туда же рис арборио. К небольшому количеству нарезанного свежего перца он добавил ещё щепотку тимьяна.

А через минуту он добавил сок половины лимона и немного белого вина прямо из бутылки. И всё перемешал.

Заинтригованный, Шерлок продолжил наблюдать. Почувствовав на спине взгляд, Джон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока.

− Прости... тебе не мешает музыка?

Шерлок покачал головой. 

− Нет, она прекрасна.

− Моя мама всегда готовила под музыку. Думаю, я перенял это от неё. − Джон перемешал рис, чтобы тот впитал всю жидкость.

Шерлок откинулся на спинку дивана. 

− Ты никогда раньше не готовил.

− Но я _умею_ готовить. − Зачерпнув ковшиком бульон, он вылил его в сковороду и снова перемешал рис.

До Шерлока долетел аромат растопленного масла, бульона и лимона. Рот наполнился слюной. Пройдя на кухню, он налил себе стакан вина. Встав позади Джона, он стал наблюдать через его плечо за тем, как тот добавил в сковороду ещё немного бульона и опять всё перемешал.

Подняв голову, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. 

− Это − ризотто.

− Я понял. − Шерлок на мгновение замолчал. − Это всё из-за гороха?

Собираясь сказать о том, что не позволит продуктам пропасть зря, Джон вздохнул, но потом решил этого не говорить. Он остановился на простом «Да». Он всё перемешал, а потом они оба стали наблюдать за тем, как жидкость постепенно впитывается в рис.

− Это должен был быть мой обед с Лорой, − в конце концов добавил Джон.

− С кем?

− Лора с работы. Ты напугал её, всё как обычно.

Взяв из миски полузамороженную горошину, Шерлок закинул её себе в рот. 

− Блондинка?

− Брюнетка. − Ещё одна ложка бульона оказалась на сковороде. − И сейчас, в пятницу вечером, вместо романтического ужина с Лорой, я здесь, с тобой.

Шерлок сделал глоток вина. 

− Всё настолько плохо? − спросил он, задавшись вопросом, так ли это.

Поразившись недогадливости Шерлока, Джон покачал головой и рассмеялся. 

− Это прекрасно... − Он всё снова перемешал, и они продолжили следить за тем, как рис медленно разваривается. − Ты мне не поможешь? Натри в тарелку на тёрке немного сыра. А я буду мешать рис.

Десять минут спустя рис был готов. Добавив горох, цедру лимона и тёртый пармезан, Джон всё перемешал. Он щедро наполнил тарелки, и они сели за кухонный стол напротив друг друга.

Джон снова наполнил их стаканы вином. 

− Ну... приятного аппетита, − пожелал Джон, внезапно почувствовав неловкость, когда подумал, что происходящее очень похоже на свидание.

Шерлок оценил шелковистое и солёное богатство из риса, свежего зелёного горошка и цедры лимона. 

− Очень вкусно, − сказал он. − Я впечатлён.

Джон посмотрел на свою тарелку и улыбнулся. Возможно, это будет хороший вечер.

*****2*****

В пятницу вечером, когда Шерлок поднимался в квартиру, уже на лестнице его встретил аромат кипящего в масле лука-шалота. Через открытую дверь он увидел, как Джон, закатав рукава, снова колдует на кухне, бросая горсть макарон в кастрюлю с кипящей водой. Под музыку. На это раз − джаз. Чет Бейкер(1).

Обернувшись, Джон увидел, как Шерлок снимает пальто и шарф. 

− Привет, − сказал Джон.

− Привет. − Шерлок осторожно зашёл на кухню. − У нас кто-то есть?

Вернувшись к столу, Джон поднял голову. 

− Что? О, нет. Просто готовлю ужин. Феттучини с прошутто(2) и горохом, если тебе интересно. Сливочный соус. Немного молотого перца и пармезана.

− Звучит... неплохо. − Шерлок стоял и смотрел, как Джон ловко нарезает прошутто на разделочной доске; лезвие ножа вспыхивало на свету. Когда Джон перемещался по кухне, его волосы тоже блестели. Шерлоку понравилось наблюдать за тем, как Джон измельчает, нарезает и перемешивает. У него для этого прекрасные руки. Хирургическая точность уравновешена творческим подходом.

Повернувшись к плите, Джон заглянул в кастрюлю; когда он, привстав на цыпочках, наклонился, белая рубашка туго обтянула его лопатки.

Шерлок не смог отвести глаз. Он когда-либо должным образом оценивал ширину плеч Джона и волевую линию его челюсти с этого ракурса? Кипящая в кастрюле вода, нагревая воздух на кухне, согрела и Шерлока. 

− Я... выйду и куплю бутылку вина, хорошо?

− Конечно. Но сделай это быстро − всё будет готово через 10 минут.

Схватив пальто, Шерлок сбежал вниз по лестнице, радуясь тому, что может охладить своё покрасневшее лицо вечерним воздухом. Придя домой и обнаружив Джона на кухне, он ощутил, как сильная волна домашнего уюта нахлынула на него, вызвав что-то неожиданное. Он и не знал, что, оказывается, жаждет этого. Но то, что он ощутил, было больше, чем дружба, это было... что же это было?

Близость. Вот оно, то слово, которое он пытался подобрать. Когда он возвращался домой, всё это ощущалось, как близость: кипящая вода, помешивание ложкой, облизывание пальцев, снимание пробы.

Они жили вместе больше года, притираясь к привычкам друг друга, и к хорошим и к плохим. К тому, как Джон складывает свои рубашки перед тем, как убрать их в шкаф. К тому, как Джон комментирует новости по телевизору. К тому, как он ровно ставит свою обувь перед дверью и отмечает то место в книге, где остановился, закладкой, а не сгибая уголки страницы.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Джон ест, пьёт, дремлет, бреется, мочится (дверь ванной была довольно прозрачной), читает и печатает в ноутбуке, но никогда раньше не видел, как Джон готовит. Он превращал приготовление обычного блюда − здесь Шерлок снова запнулся, пытаясь подобрать правильное слова − в нечто затейливое. Чувственное.

Сейчас, у плиты, Шерлок ощутил внезапное желание встать позади Джона, прижаться к спине и, наклонившись, позволить губам прикоснуться к его шее, в то время, как их окутывает исходящий из кастрюли пар...

Вино. Он должен купить вино. Быстро. Что-то освежающее и белое. То, что хотел бы Джон.

*****3*****

Это был вечер воскресенья; в окна стучали капли холодного зимнего дождя со снегом. У Джона был выходной, а Шерлок утром куда-то ушёл, и с тех пор он его не видел.

В данный момент Джон наводил на кухне порядок, вытирая насухо несколько тарелок и убирая их в шкаф. В духовке томился цыплёнок с луком, морковкой, лимоном и тимьяном. Чуть позже он ещё приготовит на гарнир пюре и горох.

Он не знал, почему так много готовил в последнее время. Одной из причин, конечно, было желание израсходовать весь запас чёртова гороха, но, скорей всего, готовить хотелось из-за более короткого светового дня и холодной погоды; всё это делало уютность кухни ещё привлекательней. Он наслаждался этим, а ещё красками, ароматами и текстурами блюд, ощущая от готовки удовлетворение. Это расслабляло после долгого рабочего дня или помощи Шерлоку с расследованием.

Шерлок. Где же он? Джон посмотрел на часы, рассчитывая, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы всё приготовилось. Ковыряясь в телефоне в поисках музыки Нины Симон, он подумал, что Шерлок пожалеет, что пропустил это. Он не будет его ждать.

***

− Тебе не надо было меня ждать, − сказал Шерлок, усаживаясь на своё место напротив Джона.

− Я и не ждал. Во всяком случае, не долго, − приврал Джон. Он ждал тридцать минут, опасаясь слишком передержать курицу в духовке. Но она вышла чудесной: с золотисто-коричневой корочкой, сочной и вкусной. Картофель получился пышным и масляным. А горох был посыпан свежей мятой. Еда на самом деле кажется вкусней, когда с кем-то её разделяешь.

Шерлок уставился на небольшой пир перед собой. 

− Как ты научился так готовить?

Джон пожал плечами. 

− Наша мама научила нас с сестрой основам. А ещё, перед тем, как поступить в университет, я целое лето работал в ресторане. Пусть это было и недолго, но я там научился нескольким трюкам, − он съел немного картофеля. − А ты никогда не учился готовить?

− На самом деле, нет. Еда никогда не была для меня важна. Она просто... появлялась.

Джон рассмеялся. 

− Наверное, здорово, − он сделал глоток вина, которое принёс Шерлок домой несколько дней назад. Пино Нуар. − Неудивительно, что ты был очень худым, когда я впервые с тобой встретился.

− Чай, тост и сигареты отлично поддерживали меня в течение многих лет.

− Какая тщательно продуманная диета, − с сарказмом ответил Джон. Он указал на Шерлока своим ножом. − Ешь свой горох.

Шерлок безуспешно попытался скрыть ухмылку. Они молча поужинали под глубокий грудной голос Нины Симон.

Шерлок покрутил в руке стакан; в его голову пришла новая мысль. − Ты не должен делать всего этого, − сказал он наконец, чувствуя, что мог бы так или иначе использовать в своих интересах великодушие Джона.

Джон поймал его взгляд через стол. 

− Я не против.

Готовка на самом деле доставляла ему удовольствие. Ему нравилось сидеть здесь, на кухне, вдвоём с Шерлоком, и никуда не спешить. Просто быть дома вдвоём. Он наслаждался возможностью побыть с Шерлоком и, препираясь с ним, смотреть в его выразительные глаза. Наблюдая, как на лице друга появлялась медленная улыбка, он чувствовал себя так, как будто является для него самым важным человеком в целом мире. Он всей душой жаждал таких моментов; ради искренних улыбок Шерлока он будет преследовать, драться, стрелять, спорить, готовить и бросать всех Лаур и Сар мира.

Но Шерлок... Кто мог знать, как тот относится к подобным вещам? Возможно, никак. А, возможно, где-то в глубине души тот что-то скрывает.

Сталкиваясь взглядами, они не разрывали их дольше, чем это было необходимо, и, пока вокруг них звучала музыка, это происходило всё чаще. Волосы Шерлока, всё ещё немного влажные из-за дождя, завивались вокруг его головы в тугие колечки. Джон с трудом сдерживал желание зарыться пальцами в тёмные локоны, представляя, как прижмётся губами к пухлым губам Шерлока...

_На тебе моё заклятье,_  
потому что ты − мой.  
Ты − мой(3). 

Шерлок отвёл взгляд первым. Или, возможно, это сделал Джон.

− Мята, − не поднимая головы, рассеянно произнёс Шерлок, подыскивая, что сказать. − Мне она нравится.

Ослабив хватку на вилке, Джон вспомнил, как дышать. 

− И мне.

*****4*****

Два дня спустя у Шерлока заболело горло, а голос охрип. Облачившись в синий халат, он сидел в своём кресле, обнимая колени, и выглядел при этом очень несчастным.

Джон к нему подошёл. 

− Ты уверен, что я тебе ничем не могу помочь?

Шерлок покачал головой, фыркнул, а затем шумно вздохнул.

− Иди, приляг, − предложил Джон. − Отдохни.

− Нет, − прохрипел Шерлок. Фыркнув, он снова вздохнул. Через пять минут он сдался и, перебравшись в комнату, забрался под одеяло. Глотать было больно. Глаза болели. Шерлок быстро заснул; для того, чтобы бодрствовать, он слишком плохо себя чувствовал.

Проснувшись, он ощутил вкусный запах, несмотря на заложенный нос. Он поднял голову, когда Джон заглянул в комнату.

− Проснулся? − открыв дверь пошире плечом, спросил Джон; в одной руке он держал кружку с чаем, а в другой − тарелку.

Сев на кровати, Шерлок прижался спиной к её изголовью.

− Я сварил куриный бульон. Он поможет твоему горлу. − Джон вручил ему тарелку, а кружку поставил на тумбочку.

Шерлок заглянул в тарелку. 

− Горох.

− Конечно, там есть и горох. У нас его ещё много.

Проглотив ложку бульона, Шерлок поморщился. Вторая ложка пошла легче; он почувствовал, как тепло обволакивает горло. Третья почти успокоила боль .

Джон смотрел одобрительно. Он немного наклонился, чтобы прикоснуться рукой ко лбу Шерлока и проверить температуру. Глаза Шерлока от прикосновения закрылись. Рука Джона была такой прохладной.

− Небольшая температура, − сказал Джон. − Продолжай пить и отдыхай. Я принесу тебе парацетамол. Скоро вернусь. − Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

− Джон, подожди.

Голос Шерлока был скрипучим и ниже, чем обычно, но при этом оставался достаточно глубоким для того, чтобы вызвать у Джона дрожь от удовольствия. Он обернулся.

Шерлок пристально смотрел на него снизу вверх; его щеки горели, а глаза из-за температуры блестели. Он выглядел таким привлекательным и чуть-чуть беспомощным в большой, смятой постели.

− Спасибо, − поблагодарил Шерлок.

Джон не мог оторвать от него взгляд. 

− Рад помочь. В любое время, − опомнившись, он отвёл взгляд, а затем встряхнулся. − Я пойду, принесу... − он забыл, что собирался сделать.

− Парацетамол.

− Точно, − чуть не споткнувшись на пороге комнаты, он вышел из спальни.

*****5*****

Специи. Пьянящий и острый аромат натуральных специй, встретив Шерлока ещё на лестнице, заставил его остановиться и с благодарностью принюхаться. Он почти выздоровел: горло и нос вернулись к нормальному состоянию, и только голос всё ещё оставался немного грубым и низким.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он повесил пальто за дверью и снял обувь. Обернувшись, Джон улыбнулся, а потом снова продолжил помешивать что-то кипящее в кастрюле. 

− Сегодня у нас на ужин овощное карри, − сказал он. − С горохом, конечно.

Уголки рта Шерлока приподнялись в улыбке. Сняв пиджак, он бросил его на стул в спальне. Когда он вернулся на кухню, там его уже ждали тарелка с карри и рисом и холодная бутылка пива.

− Итак, − начал Джон, принимаясь за еду, − есть что-нибудь интересное в твоём почтовом ящике?

Шерлок вдохнул ароматы тмина, кокосового молока, чили и куркумы. 

− Хмм? − спросил он рассеянно.

− Дела. Есть что-нибудь многообещающее? Уже давно не было ничего интересного.

− Хмм... нет ничего выше четвёрки, − Шерлок сказал не совсем правду. Он нарочно брал в последнее время только лёгкие дела − в основном связанные с бизнесом и семейными вопросами − которые мог быстро раскрыть и вернуться домой как раз к ужину, зная, что Джон будет готовить. В ближайшее время он найдёт что-то более интересное. Но сейчас он был заинтригован, наслаждаясь тем, как от капсаицина(4) горит язык и вспыхивают щёки.

За ужином они обсуждали события дня. Джон рассказал историю о смущённом пациенте, которого беспокоил зуд; через некоторое время разговор перетёк в ребяческие шутки и смех над проблемами пациентов. Откупорив вторую бутылку пива, Шерлок поделился непристойными деталями семейной ссоры, которые включали наследство, многочисленные романы на стороне, ужасный развод и красивого садовника.

− Ты имеешь в виду, что жена вломилась в садовый сарай в тот момент, когда он там ей изменял? − Джон так заразительно засмеялся, что это заставило Шерлока улыбнуться.

− Его нагнули над садовой скамейкой.

− О, Боже, − Джон вздохнул и, всё ещё хихикая, прижал пивную бутылку ко лбу, чтобы его охладить. − Думаю, я должен чувствовать себя виноватым, смеясь над секретами других людей.

− Долго скрывать романы на стороне редко кому удаётся, − добавил Шерлок, сделав большой глоток; жжение во рту было приятным. − Из документов это стало ясно достаточно быстро.

− Тайное становится явным, − философски заметил Джон, откинувшись на спинку стула. Они сталкиваются под столом коленями, и от этого ноги неожиданно прошивает электричеством. Они могли бы, пробормотав извинения, продолжить разговор. Но они этого не делают. Они не убирают ноги, ощущая, как в точке соприкосновения слабый, но жаркий ток предаёт их, раскрывая собственные секреты.

Их взгляды встретились; на щеках обоих пылал румянец, а от пряного тепла и алкоголя в кровь выбрасывались эндорфины. Стала слышна музыка, которая до этого играла на заднем плане. Что-то из старой школы, струнные и проникновенное пение Этты Джеймс(5).

_Наконец-то моя любовь нашла меня,  
Кончились мои одинокие дни(6)._

Шерлок опустил голову; его большой палец неуверенно кружил над горлышком бутылки. Джон заметил замешательство Шерлока и мягко убрал свою ногу. Он встал из-за стола, пытаясь не чувствовать разочарования.

− Я просто... приберусь... − собрав грязные тарелки, Джон засуетился около раковины.

Внезапно ощутив потерю контакта, Шерлок поднял голову. Он тоже встал и стал неуклюже собирать пустые бутылки одной рукой, мысленно пиная себя за то, что упустил момент.

Шерлок буквально вслепую подошёл к раковине, чтобы выбросить бутылки в стоящее под ней мусорное ведро. Он потянулся, чтобы это сделать, как вдруг Джон, не видя его, неожиданно повернулся, и они врезались друг в друга. Бутылки, звякнув, чуть не выпали из рук.

− О, − воскликнул Джон, оказавшись напротив туго обтягивающей торс Шерлока фиолетовой рубашки, которая так ему шла, и уставившись на пуговицы, которые чуть не отрывались. И будь он проклят, если Шерлок не пах удивительно; он уловил запахи дорогого одеколона и средства для ухода за волосами, ароматы которых усилились из-за учащённо бьющегося пульса на шее Шерлока.

Шерлок переводил взгляд с волос Джона − русых, подёрнутых серебром, их так хотелось убрать с его лба, − то на линию его носа и подбородка, которые он никогда не уставал изучать, то на длинные ресницы над тёмно-синими глазами, сейчас вопросительно на него глядящими.

Музыка смолкла; кроме звука их дыхания, где-то на заднем плане слышались полицейская сирена и шум от движения машин под окнами. Шерлок не мог придумать, что сказать такого умного; в голову не приходило ни одной колкости, которая вернула бы ему уверенность.

И поэтому он решил вообще ничего не говорить. Он в нерешительности замер, а потом просто наклонился.

Шерлок сделал это медленно; чувствительными нервными окончаниями он ощутил тепло, исходящее от кожи Джона. Секунды растянулись в бесконечное ожидание, а в небольшом пространстве, разделяющем их губы, замерцали дрожь от страха и туго натянутая напряжённость с трудом сдерживаемого желания.

Левая рука Джона, казалось, поднялась по собственной воле. Проведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Шерлока и остановившись на её середине, он кончиками пальцев коснулся его челюсти, а потом потянул за подбородок к себе.

Сердце Шерлока учащённо забилось; ощущая себя как под гипнозом под пристальным взглядом Джона, он закрыл глаза перед тем, как их губы встретились.

Рты приоткрылись, впуская, пробуя, исследуя, испытывая голод. Ароматные специи. Горький хмель. Одеколон Woodsy. Пальцы заскользили по шее. Кто-то вздохнул, кто-то робко прикусил.

Они потянулись друг к другу; глаза широко распахнулись, взгляды встретились, а губы, приглашая, приоткрылись. Движение тел, шаг назад; Джон задницей упёрся в раковину, а пустые бутылки ободряюще зазвенели.

Горячее дыхание, влажные губы, тихий стон Шерлока − мягкое _ммм_ − и желание увеличилось в десять раз.

Шерлок провёл длинными пальцами по щеке Джона, а потом зарылся ими в его волосы.

 _Какая крупная ладонь_... как в тумане подумал Джон; ему понравилось это ощущение тяжёлой руки Шерлока. Поглаживая большим пальцем участок чувствительной кожи за ухом Шерлока, он нырнул языком ему в рот.

_Ммм._

Одна часть мозга Шерлока слегка раздражена его собственными стонами, которые он не может контролировать, а другая отключилась под тёплым давлением губ и рук Джона. Ловкие, умелые руки...

Шерлок внезапно прижался теснее. Учащённое дыхание, рты, с жадностью требующие большего, руки, блуждающие по телам... и вдруг тишину кухни разорвал громкий звон разбивающихся в раковине бутылок...

Рефлекторно вздрогнув от звука бьющегося стекла, они обернулись, а потом посмотрели друг на друга в поисках сигналов к действию. Всплеск адреналина схлынул, и они смущённо заулыбались.

− Вот дерьмо, − произнёс Джон для того, чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину. Он ослабил хватку на плечах Шерлока, но не был уверен, что должен того отпустить. Он не мог прекратить смотреть на порозовевшую, из-за его собственной грубой щетины, кожу вокруг губ Шерлока.

Пробежавшись по осколкам взглядом, Шерлок затем перевёл его на Джона. 

− Диван.

Не понимая, Джон наморщил лоб.

− Мы могли бы сесть на диван. Он большой и удобный... Если ты хочешь.

Джон улыбнулся, обрадовавшись тому, что Шерлок хочет продолжить там, где они остановились.

− Я хочу.

С решимостью, которая замерцала в его глазах, Джон оттолкнулся от раковины и медленно, хаотичными вальсирующими движениями, стал направлять их в сторону гостиной.

Рухнув в угол дивана, они набросились друг на друга с поцелуями ещё до того, как их задницы коснулись кожаных подушек.

− Завтра, − выдохнув в шею Джона, Шерлок провёл руками по его спине, а потом сжал плечи, скрытые под бледно-голубой рубашкой, − я куплю тебе ужин.

Губы Джона заскользили по скуле. 

− Дим-сам?

− Всё, что захочешь. Только чтобы там не было гороха.

− А потом? − поддразнил Джон, тыкаясь носом в мочку уха Шерлока.

Скатившись с ручки дивана, он оказался под тёплым телом Джона. Его тело буквально загудело в предвкушении губ и рук на обнажённой коже. 

− Потом... Всё, что пожелаешь.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Чет Бейкер − Чесни «Чет» Генри Бейкер (англ. Chesney «Chet» Henry Вaker; род. 23 декабря 1929, Йейл, штат Оклахома − 13 мая 1988, Амстердам, Нидерланды) − американский джазовый музыкант (труба, фортепиано, вокал), руководитель ансамбля (модерн-джаз).  
(2) − Прошу́тто (итал. prosciutto в переводе означает окорок) − Итальянская ветчина, сделанная из окорока, натёртого солью.  
(3) − Nina Simone «I Put Spell On You» − https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDprYZ-tgiA  
(4) − Капсаици́н − Алкалоид, содержащийся в различных видах стручкового перца Capsicum.  
(5) − Этта Джеймс (англ. Etta James, урождённая Джемисетта Хокинс (англ. Jamesetta Hawkins); 25 января 1938 − 20 января 2012) − американская блюзовая и R&B певица.  
(6) − Etta James «At Last» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwzDxp2TC7I


End file.
